Colonel Hathi
Colonel Hathi the elephant is a supporting character from The Jungle Book. He's voiced by J. Pat O'Malley. Personality Colonel Hathi is shown to be the leader of a herd of elephants, and he runs the herd similarly to a military squadron. Every day from dawn, Hathi has his unwilling herd march all over the jungle. However, his strict orders and constant marching sometimes cause members to consider a "transfer to another herd". Hathi also has a mate called Winifred (voiced by Verna Felton) and a calf called Hathi, Jr. (voiced by Clint Howard), with both appearing to be part of the army. Hathi is portrayed as a pompous, buffoonish, stereotypical British soldier. He is stubborn and short-tempered. Hathi can be petty at times, criticizing one elephant for having dust in his trunk and another for smiling too widely. He also refuses to help search for Mowgli as it would interfere with his marching. He believes himself to have an excellent memory, despite his frequent forgetfulness. At some point in the past, Hathi was a tame elephant, as he recalls fighting in the Maharajah's 5th Pachyderm Brigade. At some point, he was released back into the wild where overtime, he has built up a contempt for mankind. Appearances The Jungle Book Hathi first appears when he and his troops marching wake up Mowgli and Bagheera. Mowgli marches with them for a while until Hathi conducts an inspection. He is furious when he discovers Mowgli is a mancub due to his bad attitude towards humans. Bagheera calms Hathi down by assuring him that he is bringing Mowgli to the Man Village. Hathi reappears when his marching disturbs Shere Khan's hunting. Bagheera goes to Hathi and asks his help in looking for Mowgli. Hathi at first refuses, but changes his mind when Junior begs him to look for Mowgli. Hathi organises the herd into a search party which then marches into the deep jungle, knocking over every tree in their path. Hathi doesn't appear again, but it's likely at some point Bagheera told them Mowgli was safely in the Man Village and they could stop looking. The Jungle Book 2 Hathi and his troop appear when Bagheera calls for "Plan B" to stop Baloo from going to the Man Village. They corner him on a log where he jumps into the water. The other elephants search for Baloo. During this, Hathi walks onto the log and it breaks under his weight. A few moments later, Baloo escapes. Later, Hathi and the other elephants are seen stampeding into a cave with Bagheera saying, "Oh, no, not again!" As the elephants crash, Hathi tells Bagheera that man was in the jungle. After Bagheera finds out what he's looking for, Hathi doesn't appear for the rest of the movie. Jungle Cubs Hathi appeared as a young elephant in the spin-off series, Jungle Cubs. He is shown to be friendly with the other cubs. He usually attempts to keep order, but is known to stammer when stressed. Early in the show, he meets his future mate, Winifred, and later develops a crush on her. Gallery 277235 1250432300012 450 300.jpg|Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book 2 char_12248.jpg|Hathi in Jungle Cubs cliphath2.gif|Colonel Hathi Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Elephants Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Jungle Book Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Lovers Category:Fathers Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Kids